Don't Forget
by Kat-and-Midnight
Summary: Luffy hopes Zoro will write to him but the letter he gets isn't the one he was expecting... ZoroxLuffy LufffyxZoro Zolu Luzo and a writer with a sore throat


Don't forget

Rating: T

Kat:...

Midnight: Kat is ill with a sore throat

*Drinks some water

Kat: Hey Reader-san!

Midnight: How are you?

Kat: Good I hope?

Midnight: Anyway another one shot written by

Kat: ME

Midnight: yes you

Kat: Get your act together this is my third you only have one up!

Midnight: Well

*Looks guilty, Kat sighs

Kat: Anyway if you are looking for something happy Don't read this

Midnight: OOC?

Kat: I think so, not sure

Midnight: Well?

Kat: WHO GIVES A SHIT!

Midnight: Not me or you but some bastard do so...

Kat: Enjoy!

Luffy POV

I lifted the weight above my head focusing on using the right muscles "Um Luffy?" Came a voice. I turned it was that girl, Hammock. "Yes?" I said. "I have a letter for you" She said. "Oh coo thanks Hammock" I said surprised. "Here you are she said passing it over."Oh and my name is Handcock not hammock!" she said "Yeah right" I said not listening. The writing on the envelop was Zoro's! I looked up Hammock had left. I opened it, and started to read.

_Dear Luffy_

_Three words. Three words I never said enough. Because I thought you knew. Because I thought there still would be more time to say them. Why now? You would still be there tomorrow to say them. But... sometimes there isn't a tomorrow. People die, even heroes like you. And those three words could of been lost if... if one of us had died. I understand now. I understand. Why I should of said those words whenever I saw you because when that bastard blasted me away I thought I would die. I was scared. I was scared for my life. But more so I was scared for yours. And scared that because I hardly said those words, you would forget. Forget what I felt even if I didn't say it. Forget all those nights we shared, all those things we did. When I was flying away my life flashed before my eyes and I realised that I never said it enough. I saw then that I was stupid. Stupid not to play with you. Stupid not to kiss you in front of anyone. Because I wasted so much time trying to be mature, or being embarrassed. I forgot about the important things. Like you._

_I didn't die. I am still here but... I know I never said it enough. Two years, less then I get to see your smile again. Hear your laugh. Luffy if you move on in these two years I... I understand. Because I know I never let you know enough that... that... OH GOD I CAN'T EVEN WRITE IT! Because I am embarrassed. Even though I shouldn't be. Because it isn't something to be ashamed of. I am not ashamed but... But... I never know what to say... I am not like you. I can't say stuff like that it sounds stupid. It sounds fake. But it hurts being away from you! When you aren't here I feel empty. I feel lost. Because Luffy after I first met you a few times I almost gave up on my dream but you showed me... dreams do come true. You brought me back to the right road. The road of dreams. I know that I have to get stronger for you. So I can be your first mate forever. So I will never be defeated and loose you. _

_I am not a man of words. So maybe that's why I never said it. I say once again if you move on I won't mind... Who I am kidding I will mind! I will want to shred the basted up! But if you are happy I won't because if you keep smiling, then I am happy. For you I WILL do anything. Sorry if the writing is smudged I can't help but cry thinking about you with someone else. _

_I just need to say I one more time in case I can't next time I see you. I love you Luffy. I always have. Always will. Even if you move on... Please don't forget._

_Zoro_

Tears ran down my face. Zoro you baka. I know you love me, and I could never move on never! I love you Zoro. I miss you Zoro. I wish I was there with you! But I am not I am here. Training. And you are there training. But still, one year a six mouths I can wait. I think.

Kat; Did you like it?

Midnight: Dam you *sniff You made me cry!

Kat: Sorry

Midnight: Oh well

Kat: Luffy?

Luffy: What?

*Kat looks at him expectantly

Luffy: Oh R and R please

Zoro: Otherwise we will find you and kill you!

Kat: Be nice Zoro!

Midnight: YAY Go Zoro threatening is cool

*Kat sighs

Kat: Bye

Zoro: I know where you live

Luffy: Zoro stop lying

Zoro: It is called threatening BAKA!


End file.
